


Angel Darling

by Anonymous



Series: Honey_darling_starker [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff, M/M, Omega Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Maybe you should get an omega of your own.”Surprisingly, it was Rhodey’s suggestion. Pepper was about to suggest the same thing as well. Tony was a playboy, a new person was most likely in his bed every night. It wasn’t much of a surprise really, Tony was without a doubt handsome and charming, he was also an alpha with a very high sex drive. It wouldn’t have been much of a problem but Pepper and Rhodey would rather have less scandals surrounding Stark Industries. Pepper was growing tired of getting rid of the people who thought they were entitled enough to get a piece of SI because they got into Tony’s bedroom.An omega would keep Tony satisfied and maybe, just maybe, they would be able to tone down Tony’s endless partying and his inhuman amount of alcohol intake. Omegas were lovely creatures after all, they were gentle and loved taking care of people.





	Angel Darling

“Maybe you should get an omega of your own.” 

Surprisingly, it was Rhodey’s suggestion. Pepper was about to suggest the same thing as well. Tony was a playboy, a new person was most likely in his bed every night. It wasn’t much of a surprise really, Tony was without a doubt handsome and charming, he was also an alpha with a very high sex drive. It wouldn’t have been much of a problem but Pepper and Rhodey would rather have less scandals surrounding Stark Industries. Pepper was growing tired of getting rid of the people who thought they were entitled enough to get a piece of SI because they got into Tony’s bedroom. 

An omega would keep Tony satisfied and maybe, just maybe, they would be able to tone down Tony’s endless partying and his inhuman amount of alcohol intake. Omegas were lovely creatures after all, they were gentle and loved taking care of people. 

Tony was opposed to the idea of having someone in his house caring for him as if he was a child. He didn’t need a babysitter. Rhodey managed to drag him to an Omega School though. (“You need to eat more than once every three days, Tony.”) when Tony and Rhodey arrived there, the place was a small piece of paradise, even to Tony’s eyes. It was smaller than most Omega Schools but it was one of the most prestigious schools there was. They only took in a few students at a time to make sure that their needs were taken care of at the utmost capability. The air was crisp and fresh, flowers bloomed in the garden that surrounded the school, there were two fountains with statues of angels pouring out water from vases. The entrance was covered in the shade of the blue and pink wisterias.

Rhodey and Tony were lead inside by a mated omega, the wife of the principal of the school. She was a kind lady that even brought them tea and cookies while they were in the office. The principal asked which of the students Tony would like to see or if he had a preference but Tony just gave a non committal hand wave. 

“Why don’t you surprise me?” He asked. 

Tony was sure that an omega wouldn’t keep him sated. No one ever would. He didn’t want someone hovering around him constantly as well. Rhodey just sighed. The principal though, he smiled at Tony. Rhodey had talked fo him beforehand already. He was fairly sure that Tony would take a liking to his top students. 

Tony and Rhodey were lead to the bedroom of one of the omegas residing in the school. There was a nameplate at the door but Tony didn’t bother reading it. When it was opened, Tony had to stop. There was a literal angel sitting at the window sill, reading peacefully with earphones on. His brown locks looked golden in the soft glow of sunlight. The straps of the angel’s white lace negligee fell off his shoulders to show more of that smooth pale skin. And his scent, Tony could bask in that sweet smell all day long. It wasn’t Tony’s first time seeing an omega but it was sure the first time he was stunned by one. Just when Tony thought the boy couldn’t be more breathtaking, the angel raised his head when he noticed them. 

“Good morning,” the boy said in that his sweet lilting voice while he took off his earphones. 

The smile that Tony received pierced through his heart. The boy’s honey brown bambi eyes made Tony melt. The boy hopped off the window sill carefully but kept his distance from them. It was his first time seeing an unmated alpha this close. Unmated alphas and omegas couldn’t stay in the same room for too long. 

“What’s your name, angel?” 

“It’s Peter, sir. Peter Parker.” Peter’s cheeks flushed a pretty pink at the endearment. 

“Tony Stark.”

Ah Peter. Tony just wanted to scoop him up and bring him home. Damn. The principal chuckled. 

“Peter is one of our best students. He’s very interested in science as well Mr. Stark...”  
the principal continued on prattling on about Peter and his achievements and how well he was trained. 

Tony barely listened. He was too busy admiring Peter. Peter was smiling shyly at Tony, looking through his thick lashes. He gave Tony a small wave. It made Tony smile. Unfortunately before Tony was able to get any closer, Rhodey and the principal had to lead him out before he got too excited. 

“W-will will I see you again mr. Stark?” Peter blurted out. He covered his mouth quickly, embarrassed because he didn’t want to seem desperate.

Tony found it adorable how Peter flushed an even darker shade of red. 

“Soon, angel. Soon.”

Tony was shown three other omegas there, one was Ned (who he found out was Peter’s best friend), and the other two, Tony didn’t bother remembering their names. He was too caught up in Peter. When Tony was lead back to the office, the principal told him that he could take a few days to think about it if he wanted to. Tony didn’t. He already made a decision. 

“Peter, I want Peter home as soon as possible.” 

“Certainly, we just need to settle the papers and Peter’s belongings.” The principal smiled. 

Rhodey grinned and gave Tony a playful punch on his arm. 

“Well then mr. ‘I don’t need an omega to watch over me’ I think you owe me and Pepper a thank you.”

Tony rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep the smile that crept up his face. He didn’t have a witty or snarky come back for now. He was too giddy to have Peter soon. 

 

It took a week to get Peter’s papers settled and his items packaged and delivered. During those two days, Tony had a room specifically designed for Peter. It was filled with everything an omega could desire for their own little nest (although Tony’s sure that Peter would still spend most nights in his bedroom so he got that ready as well). There were soft plush pillows and blankets, the best mattress that money could buy, some plush animals, books and legos that Peter was interested in, his very own AI that would take care of Peter’s needs if Tony wasn’t around or if Peter needed to go out (it was more suited to speaking to an omega, unlike Jarvis), a large bathroom, and an entirely new closet filled with outfits. Tony had also placed a few of his shirts at Peter’s bedside. 

Was Tony over prepared? Probably but Tony would do everything that he could to make his dearest angel happy. The awestruck look that Peter had when he finally arrived made it all worth it. Peter loved the place. It was much bigger than the school and Tony had so many new things. The view that he had there was fantastic as well. Peter honestly didn’t know how to thank Tony and although Tony insisted that he didn’t need anything back, Peter still wanted to. 

Peter gave Tony a shy little kiss on the cheek as thanks. That made Tony want to hold Peter in his arms forever. 

———————————————————————

Having an omega of his own was new to Tony. Taking care of himself properly was new too. So he was startled honestly when Peter came to the lab quietly with a tray of food. 

“It’s dinner time Mr. Stark.” Peter shuffled on his spot. 

“I just wanted to make sure you had something to eat while you’re here.” Peter placed the tray down on one of the free desks of the lab (or well, less cluttered). 

Tony stared for a while before looking at the time at his screen. Dinner time was an understatement. It was actually 1 am. Ah shit he got too caught up in his projects again. He really did want to spend time with Peter (who wouldn’t?) but when Tony started on a project, he couldn’t stop until it was actually finished. 

“Thank you, angel. Aren’t you tired though?” Tony asked as he wiped his hands with a rag. 

Peter sat on the couch, curling up at the side. “Just a little,” he admitted with a small yawn. “Wanted to stay with you.”

It made Tony chuckle. “My good omega.”

Tony walked over to Peter, petting his head gently when he was at arms reach. Peter purred and leaned in to the touch. Tony just now noticed that Peter was wearing his clothes. It was adorable. It also made him feel a little guilty. It was Peter’s first day here and he was completely ignored by Tony. 

“How about I eat what you made me then we head upstairs and sleep, hm?” 

Peter shook his head. “You can work, I can wait for you here Mr. Stark.” 

“Are you sure princess?” Tony asked. 

“I’m sure.” 

Peter could barely keep his eyes open though. Tony chuckled. 

“If you say so, princess.” 

Tony went to the table to eat Peter’s cooking. It made him happy that Peter bothered cooking instead of just heating up the pre made food in the fridge. Tony watched Peter as he ate. The boy was slowly falling asleep on the couch. When Tony finished, he went ahead and scooped up Peter from the couch to carry him upstairs. 

“...don’t wanna go, want to stay with alpha,” Peter said, still half asleep. He snuggled into Tony’s chest and breathed in his scent. 

“It’s okay, you can sleep in my room tonight Peter.” 

Peter settled down at that. He clung to Tony, even when they got to bed. 

Needless to say in the next few weeks, Tony’s sleeping habits got better with Peter around. He even napped in the afternoon at times. Tony was eating more regularly too with Peter cooking him meals and making him snacks throughout the day.

Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy were delighted.  
———————————————————————

Tony wanted to take things slow with Peter. Peter wasn’t one of his one night stands. Peter was his omega. He was responsible for Peter. Peter was so different from the people that Tony had been with before. Peter was innocent, gentle, sweet, and caring. He wasn’t with Tony to use him for money. Peter wasn’t greedy. When he wanted some notebooks to write in, Tony bought him expensive leather bound ones, pens, stickers, decorative tape, and stamps, Peter almost wouldn’t take it. He said it was too much and that Tony didn’t need to spend so much over him even though they were just stationary things. 

Peter didn’t stay with Tony because he was obligated to. Every omega had their own choice and rights. If they didn’t want to go to the alpha that chose them then they wouldn’t go. Tony was absolutely smitten by Peter but as much as he wanted to fuck the boy into his sheets and bite his neck to claim him, he didn’t just yet. 

Peter deserved all the love in the world. He was Tony’s personal angel. Tony was going to treat him with the utmost care. He didn’t want to pressure Peter into having sex with him. Peter was so much more than an omega to breed. The boy was too innocent too. Peter would practically melt into a puddle whenever Tony would give him kisses on the cheek of his forehead. 

The first time they held hands was during their first movie night together. Peter didn’t want to stay in the dark crowded space of the cinema so they had their movie night in Tony’s mansion instead (Tony was about to buy a cinema of their own but Peter insisted that he didn’t have to). They were both sitting on the couch, watching Star Wars. It was Peter’s favourite. Tony felt something bump into his hand. He looked down at it and saw Peter, slowly linking their pinkies together. Peter’s cheeks were noticeably pink even in the dim lights of the living room. With a chuckle, Tony intertwined their fingers together and kissed the knuckles of Peter’s small hand. 

It made Peter squeal because it was his first time holding hands with someone other than Ned. Tony found it charming. 

Tony didn’t want to ruin Peter’s firsts by rushing him so he took it slow (although it was customary that omegas were mated when they were brought home by their alphas). Even though it’s been a few weeks since Peter first arrived. 

———————————————————————

The inevitable eventually happened though. Tony had to go out of the mansion again, away from his and Peter’s little world. He had to attend a meeting for SI. He couldn’t keep skipping them, as much as he wanted to. Peter was upset by the fact, most omegas would be. They were very attached to their alphas, mated or not. He didn’t want Tony to go. He didn’t want to bother Tony as well so Peter was at a loss to do. 

He opted for whining softly while cuddling with his alpha on the bed. 

“Can’t it wait a little longer?” He asked, giving Tony his best puppy dog eyes. 

Usually, Tony would cave. The boy was irresistible but he had to go. He sighed and ran his hand through Peter’s brown locks, scratching his scalp. Peter whimpered instead. He sniffled. 

“Will-“ Peter blinked back tears but it wasn’t working at all “-will you be back soon?”

“Oh angel,” Tony sighed. He couldn’t resist the boy. He was always weak when Peter cried. “How about you just come with me, hm? That sound good?” He kissed the tears that fell on Peter’s cheeks. 

“Really?”

Tony nodded. “I can’t bear to part with my little angel.” He kissed the tip of Peter’s nose. 

Peter giggled. He was elated that he was going to stay with Tony. 

“Now let’s get ready before Pepper starts calling.” Tony grinned as he carried Peter off the bed. 

———————————————————————

In Stark Industries, it was allowed to have omegas in the same offices as their alphas, given that they sign NDAs and had badges that only allowed them to specific places. Today, Tony was bringing his own omega in. But before going, he had to make sure that Peter wouldn’t be bothered by any other alphas in the building. Peter was still unmarked. 

Scenting with an an alpha was new to Peter. They were still in the living room, waiting for Happy to pick them up. Peter sat on Tony’s lap, fidgeting slightly. His cheeks were stained red. 

“I don’t know how,” he said meekly. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of it. Just sit back and relax.” Tony held Peter’s thin wrists. 

He pulled back the sleeves to expose the skin. Peter was wearing one of his dress shirts. It was still too big for him but that just made him cuter to Tony. Peter even tied floppy maroon ribbon at the collar to match Tony’s outfit. Peter was absolutely delectable in his skinny jeans as well. 

Tony lifted up Peter’s wrists. Soft kisses were placed on each one. It made Peter giggle. 

“It tickles,” he said while reaching out to scratch Tony’s goatee. 

Tony chuckled. “Do you want me to shave it off?”

Peter shook his head. “I like it.” He smiled. 

With a shake of his head and a laugh, Tony continued what he was doing. He rubbed Peter’s wrists on his neck, right where his scent gland was. Peter sighed. He loved being surrounded in Tony’s scent. It was calming and felt like a big hug for him. It was still all good. Peter could still handle this. When Tony let go of his wrists, he placed his hands on Tony’s chest. Tony placed his hand at the small of Peter’s back, pulling him closer. 

“This might tickle more.” Tony whispered in Peter’s ear. 

Peter shivered. Tony was getting so close, different from their usual cuddles. Tony rubbed Peter’s lower back as he buried his face at Peter’s neck. Peter’s scent was intoxicating. Gentle kisses were placed on Peter’s delicate skin. It still made him giggle. He was very ticklish. He wiggled on Tony’s lap. 

“What’re you doing there Mr. Stark?” Peter grinned. He cradled the back of Tony’s head. 

“You’ll see,” Tony chuckled, voice deeper than usual. 

Tony lapped on Peter’s neck, sucking and biting right where Peter’s scent gland was. It wasn’t enough to mark him but it was enough to leave his scent there. 

“M-mr. Stark-“ Peter’s breath hitched. “Oh...” 

Peter squirmed on Tony’s lap, heat building in his tummy. Tony just chuckled and held Peter’s hip while he nibbled on the skin. Tony suckled on the spot underneath Peter’s ear. He was basking in the soft shy moans that Peter was making. 

“A-alpha please,” Peter mewled. 

He held the lapels of Tony’s suit jacket, tugging. He could feel himself getting wet from Tony’s actions. 

“Someday angel but not today. You’re not ready yet.” Tony sucked one more spot on Peter’s neck, humming in approval when it was already turning red. 

“B-but-“ 

Tony gave Peter a soft kiss on his forehead instead. “I have a gift for you.” 

Peter bit his lip, his chest was heaving softly. He looked up at Tony, a bit confused. “What?” 

Tony got something from his pocket. It was a velvet box. He opened it to reveal a red collar with ‘Anthony Stark’ in gold letters on it. Peter slowly let go of Tony’s jacket. Tony smiled at him. 

“Do you like it?” 

Peter beamed, forgetting about the current situation he had. He touched the collar gently. The lining on the inside was soft for Peter’s comfort. Omegas absolutely loved having marks of ownership from their alphas. Collars were held to a high esteem. Omegas wore them proudly. Peter smiled brightly at Tony. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” 

Tony smiled back at him. He placed the collar on Peter, giving him another kiss on the neck after. Peter giggled happily. 

“Thank you Mr. Stark.”  
———————————————————————

Peter was an absolute delight to have in the meeting. Tony found it more bearable with Peter there on his lap. Peter was silently reading through the files and presentations that were brought to the meeting. He kept Tony calm as well with his little kisses and his opinions regarding the meeting. When the meeting ended, Tony gave Peter a kiss on his nose. 

“You’re such a good boy.” 

He held Peter close to him. Peter giggled and buried his face at Tony’s shoulder. He loved being called good. 

“Thank you Mr. Stark.”

“How about we have dinner out tonight, would you like that angel?” 

Peter looked up at Tony with another smile on his lips. He leaned in and kissed Tony’s chin. 

“Yes please.” 

Their little moment was interrupted by Pepper though. She gave them an apologetic smile and gestured to the business partners that were waiting for Tony so they could speak more. Peter got out Tony’s lap as Tony got up. One of Tony’s business partner’s looked at Peter who was clinging to Tony’s arm. He huffed. 

“Can we have this meeting in private? I don’t want you...distracted Mr. Stark,” Mr. Thompson said. 

He was one of the snobbish alphas who saw omegas as nothing more than household maids that could be used for breeding. He looked down at Peter in disdain when Peter shuffled closer to Tony. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist. He raised his brow at Thompson. He honestly didn’t care for the proposal. He was planning on turning it down. Even Pepper raised a questioning brow at Mr. Thompson. 

“Your son Eugene might be a distraction as well Mr. Thompson,” Pepper said with a tight lipped smile. “We usually don’t allow clearance for anyone. You could say it’s a security breach.” 

Mr. Thompson was taken aback. His son, Eugene Thompson just smiled. He was a young alpha around Peter’s age. 

“It’s alright miss Potts. Peter and I could wait in the lobby together. He doesn’t have a badge either nor is he an employee or an associate here,” Flash replied. 

Peter could sense that Tony was getting angry. He stepped back after placing a kiss on Tony’s cheek. He smiled a little. 

“It’s okay. I’ll wait for you there Mr. Stark.” 

He wanted to placate his alpha’s anger. With another kiss and a reassuring smile, he left the room. Hopefully it would be enough to calm Tony and get the meeting over with. Tony watched as Peter left with Eugene. He was going to get this over with quickly.  
———————————————————————

Peter and Eugene waited in the elevator together. Peter stayed away from his as far as possible. He didn’t trust Eugene. He was just going to the lobby to stay with Happy instead. At least he wouldn’t be the cause of trouble in the meeting. 

“I wonder how long you’ll last,” Eugene quipped. 

“Pardon?” Peter tilted his head to the side, confused. 

Eugene laughed. “Tony Stark has a new boy and girl every night. He could have anyone. Don’t think you’re so special because he let you sit in on a meeting.” He rolled his eyes at Peter’s shocked face. 

“You won’t last more than a few weeks before you get swapped out for the new thing.”

“Mr. Stark wouldn’t do that,” Peter said with conviction. 

Eugene crowded him at the elevator wall. Peter whimpered. He didn’t want Eugene to be this close. He wasn’t sure how to get him away though. 

“Don’t you know, Tony prefers having alpha and betas to play with. He hates having omegas around. I should know, we’ve spent some nights together.” Eugene smirked. He twirled some of Peter’s hair on his finger. 

Peter was on the brink of tears. He trusted that Tony wouldn’t leave him or just wanted to use him. But that didn’t mean that Eugene’s words didn’t hurt. 

“You don’t know him like I do!” Peter shouted even though his voice quivered. “He loves me.” 

“Does he really? You don’t even have a marking bite, poor little omega,” Eugene mocked. 

He walked out of the elevator when it opened. Peter stayed inside. Eugene found it fun to push omegas’ buttons. They thought they were all high and mighty, parading around like little lap dogs for their alphas. Eugene found it annoying. Peter’s reaction was priceless.  
———————————————————————

Peter pressed the button to Tony’s floor again. He knew he shouldn’t listen to Eugene’s words because it wasn’t true that Tony didn’t want him. Tony loved him. He just didn’t have a biting mark because Tony didn’t want him to be pressured into it. But doubts were filling his mind as his eyes welled up with tears. What if Tony really didn’t love him and just felt obligated to have Peter around? Was Tony just avoiding marking him because he didn’t want an omega as a partner? Peter needed Tony, his Tony. He ran to the office Tony was in when the elevator opened. 

Pepper, Tony, and Mr. Thompson all turned to look at him. When Tony and Peter locked eyes, Peter burst into tears. Tony immediately went over go Peter, holding him close to his chest. Tony checked Peter’s body, afraid that he was injured. 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” He asked. 

Peter just buried his face on Tony’s chest as he cried. Pepper lead Mr. Thompson out before he could protest. Even as the two left, Peter’s crying hasn’t lessened. Tony gently pulled back and tilted Peter’s chin up. He cooed softly as he caressed Peter’s cheeks. He got a handkerchief out and wiped Peter’s wet cheeks. Peter leaned into Tony’s touch. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Do you love me?”

“Of course I do, Peter. You’re my angel. You mean everything to me,” Tony said honestly. 

“Then why haven’t you-“ Peter hiccuped. “-why haven’t you marked me yet? E-Eugene said that you wanted an alpa or a beta instead,” Peter sobbed. “We don’t even kiss.”

Tony wondered what kind of bullshit that kid fed to his Peter. Sure, Tony was a playboy but he stopped when he got Peter. Peter was more than enough and one of the best things that had ever happened to him. He carried Peter in his arms so they could sit on one of the plush chairs of the room. Peter gripped Tony’s shirt tightly. Tony sighed. 

“Peter look at me.”

Peter shook his head. Tony lifted Peter’s chin up again. Looking into his eyes, Tony leaned in. 

“You’re one of the best things that ever happened to me. I would be a fool to let you go. Don’t believe what Eugene says. I haven’t marked you yet because I want it to be special to you. You deserve the world, I don’t want to force you into a relationship. I want you to have a choice, angel.”

Silent tears fell from Peter’s eyes. His cheeks were flushed, not just from crying but from Tony’s words as well. 

“I want this. I want you, Tony.”  
———————————————————————

Tony held Peter’s small hand in his, fingers intertwined. He soaked up every moan and gasp that Peter made. He smiled as he kissed the mating mark on Peter’s neck. 

“I love you,” he whispered. “I love you.” 

Peter wrapped his legs around Tony, pulling him close. He smiled, a few tears fell from his eyes. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a part 2 if anyone is interested in this :D  
> It started out as a completely self indulgent fic because a/b/o is my shit yo <3


End file.
